disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bree-sy Does It!
'Bree-sy Does It! '''is the 14th episode of Season 34. Summary Luna has another new neighbor living right next to Nancy and her, and her name is Bree, an old friend of Nancy’s. Then, Luna starts to feel left out and completely jealous when the two girls start spending time together like old times before Nancy moved away. Plot The episode begins with Luna looking at her shelf, thinking that she should change it until she decides to get rid of the picture of Romeo, Night Ninja, and her together since they aren't friends anymore ever since she became a good guy. Just then, there was a knock on the door as Luna quickly slaps the picture down to hide it from Nancy, who entered her room and had an excited expression on her face, as she exclaims to her neighbor that she's never gonna guess what and Luna already asked what's up. Holding Luna by the hands, Nancy tells her that they're gonna have a new neighbor living next door to them, and best of all, it's an old friend of hers, so now there's going to be three of them living next door to each other. When Luna asks who that new neighbor might be, Nancy leads her and her moths outside to see a blue house right next to the Clancys' house, where a moving truck is opened and lots of movers were moving some furniture and other stuff inside it. Just then, Luna notices a black girl with cute hair buns and wearing a blue dress, watching the movers, just as she saw Nancy and Luna and she gasps and her eyes widened with surprise and joy when she saw her old friend running towards her. As the two girls hugged and smiled at each other, Nancy introduces the girl named Bree to Luna, her new next door neighbor. Bree greets Luna with a handshake as Luna shakes back, saying that it’s nice to meet her and adds that Nancy has told her so much about her when she (Nancy) moved here. Then, Bree looks over at the moths as she compliments on how cute and adorable they look, leaving the whole swarm faltered and blushing with appreciation, just as one of them lands on Bree’s finger and she brings it up to her face so it can give her a kiss on the nose. Then after letting it go back to the swarm, Bree remembered something as she holds up two gifts for her old friend and her new friend, but the moths felt left out as Bree assures them to not worry and that she’ll make something for them right after everything in her new house is put in, which reminded Bree that she needs to go upstairs and decorate her new room as she leaves, but not before hearing Nancy to meet her and Luna for a nice welcome to the neighborhood treat at the Magical Café. Bree replies okay before heading back inside her new house, as Luna says to Nancy that she thinks she’s going to enjoy having Bree living next door to them and Nancy agrees, saying that it’ll be just like old times. The moths also agree as well. Later, at the Magical Cafe, Nancy and Luna have already ordered their treats just when Bree arrives after everything at her new house was set up, and she comes to join her old friend and new friend at the table they were sitting at, and enjoy the snack they ordered. Just as Nancy and Bree were talking, Luna wants to join in the chat, but the two girls seem to not hear her since they were too busy chatting with each other, so she decides to not interrupt them. Two hours later, the three girls were leaving the Magical Cafe just when Connor, Amaya, and Greg came walking to see the new girl with Nancy and Luna. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes that need images Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with lessons